Caperucita roja y de ojos verdes
by Shagilea
Summary: y los adictos al chocolate... iiva caperucita roja y de ojos verdes una noche de luna llena al castillo de su abuelito a darle sus caramelos de limón cuando un lobo rubio apareció en medio del camino... JxL SxR


wenasssssss aki vengo kn una historia un tanto diferente, en realidad la hize km deberes para valenciano . ske asi aprobecho xD me kedo bastante bien pa hacerla corriendo al final me pusieron la mejor nota k se podia poner n ste trabajo po ni sikiera s molesto n leerlo todo TT kn lo k me kurre x dios xD wenu aki ta x fin, ske la tenia k haber publicao hace la tira xP

disclamer: ninguno de los personajes son de mua

caperucita roja y de ojos verdes y los adictos al chocolate 

Una noche de luna llena como otra cualquiera iva caperucita roja y de ojos verdes con su bicicleta roja a juego pero que se le había pinchado una rueda (estas bicicletas...ya no son lo que eran)de camino al castillo de su abuelo, todo el mundo se preguntará que si se le había pinchado una rueda por que no la dejaba, pues porque no estaba para derrochar dinero, porque en la cesta de la bicicleta llevaba caramelos de limón para su abuelo y chocolates para ella y porque a mí no me dió la gana.

-La, la, la, la, la, la-cantaba la chica-_pero que coñazo de canción por Dios, esta canción no pega para nada-_pensó y empezó a cantar otra que pegaba mucho menos dada la situación-I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE!-como iva ella muy emocionada cantando la canción no se dió cuenta de que algo o alguien se había puesto en medio del camino.

-¡Hola caperucita roja y de ojos verdes, ¿ A dónde vas?- al escuchar esto abrió los ojos( k staba kantando kn los ojos cerrados) y se encontró con un lobo de ojos dorados y pelaje rubio.

-¡Hola!-contestó ella cuando se repuso de la vergüenza de que "alguien" la había visto cantando tan emocionada-Voy a la casa de my abuelo que se ha quedado sin caramelos de limón y le llevo reservas.

-¿Y ese chocolate?-preguntó este todo interesado, que por muy lobo que fuera uno tiene sus debilidades.

-Es para mí-contestó ella tajantemente mientras escondía el chocolate en un lugar seguro-"solo" para mí-dijo puntualizando la palabra "solo"

-Vale, vale...tampoco me gusta el chocolate tranquila...-noooooo...-¿Y qué haces en este camino?-preguntó este sutilmente(vamos, como si no quisiera la cosa)-¿No es mejor aquel otro?-señaló otro que estaba a unos pocos metros-Creo que es más corto.

-¿Es más corto?

-Ajap, y una rata me contó el otro día algo de que unos chicos habían abierto una tienda de bromas y regalaban algo a los 100 primeros.

-.!-y sin que pasara un segundo desde que el misterioso lobo acabara de decir "primeros" esta salió corriendo por el camino que le había señalado.

-¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-se empezó a reír el lobo cuando caperucita roja y de ojos verdes estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

Al final la chica despues de andar y andar no encontró tal tienda (esk al lbo se le olvidó decirle k tenía k tomar un desvío) así que decidió acampar esa noche.

(A la mañana siguiente)

-$x#h, aquel lobo me ha engañado-¿qué esperabais, ¿qué estubiera contenta? encima el camino había sido más largo-y encima el camino ha sido más largo-veeeeeeeis-cuando lo coga se va a enterar ese lobito de las narices, le empotraté contra un árbol y...-o todo esto mientras protestaba se estaba inflando a chocolatinas (¿k esk nunka se akaban o k?)-...la ira de caperucita roja y de ojos verdes-en eso se paró en seco al ver-¡El castillo del abuelo, ¡¡Por fin!

Caperucita entró al castillo, pero tenía un problema, no se acordaba de cual de todas las habitaciones era la de su abuelo, así que caminó y caminó hasta que por fin lo encontro en la otra punta del castillo, cuando entró , como no, su "querido abuelo" estaba aun en la cama.

-¡¡¡¡¡ABUUUU!-lo llamó cariñosamente esta.

-Che, Lily, piérdete un rato nieta que estoy en vacaciones de verano...cinco minutitos más-dijo este en una voz apenas audible.

-Y dale con Lily, que me llamo caperucita roja y de ojos verdes, que por cierto mamá siempre se escaquea cuando le pregunto por el nombre...- se puso en pose pensativa-¡Bueno! ese no es caso, te he traído tus dichosos caramelos de limón-siiii, la chica staba un poko borde xk no había dormido muxo-así que ahora te los comes-dijo mientras le ponía la bolsita de 50 kg de caramelos de límon encima de la cama y sacaba una de sus famosas chocolatinas para comerselas(pues claro, que más se puede hacer con una xokolatina!)

-Caramelos de limón-se escuchó una voz desde el armario(x cierto, a tod esto la susodicha xika lleva todo el fic inflándose a xokolatinas i no engorda!)

-Chocolatinas...-dijo el abuelo mientras se le caía la baba.

-Ein?

-No, nada...¿qué te iva a decir, esque la edad...-aquí CRYDOV(Caperucita Roja Y De Ojos Verdes, k ai k abreviar) se plateó seriamente la salud mental de su abuelo, bueno, no esque antes tubiera mucha...-¿te has hecho algo en el pelo?

-¡No, abuuuu noooo, por cinco millonésima, doscientos cuarenta y tres mil vigésimo tercera vez, ¡NO, caperucita por la ropa, roja por ¡EL PELO! y de ojos verdes por los ojos.

-Que por cierto, que bonitos ojos tienes eh, seguro que ligas mucho-aquí ya se planteó directamente si era adoptada.

-¬¬' ¿Qué quieres abu?

-¿Yooo...? nada...

-Un momento-la chica se había dado cuenta de algo -¡Tú no eres mi abu, ¡Tú tienes los ojos dorados y mi abu los tiene azules!

-¡Me has pillado! -dijo el de la cama mientras salía de esta, todo el mundo pensará que era un lobo, pero en realidad era un chico muy guapo rubio y de ojos dorados con unos pequeños colmillitos que le daban un toque de esos que se te caen la baba y que también era adicto al chocolate.

-¡Tú eres el lobo de anoche!-dijo cayendo en la cuenta.

-¡¡AJAAAA, ¡Y me comeré todas tus chocolatinas!-en eso saltó encima de la chica y le robó todas sus posesiones(osease las preciadas chocolatinas marca Acme)

-¡¡¡NOOOO!-CRYDOV profirió tal grito que alertó a dos valientes cazadores que en ese momento se encontraban atormentando a un pobre chico por llevar el pelo demasiado sucio...bueno, volvamos con CRYDOV, la chica no lo dudó ni media micronésima de segundo, todo sea por las venditas chocolatinas ' se le tiró encima al guapo lobito y empezó a pegarle donde más le doliera, y claro el pobre chico que estaba desprevenido al estar comiéndole las chocolatinas no la vió venir, en realidad solo vió un rayo rojo tirársele encima.

Despues de unos segundos que al chico le parecieron horas entraron escena los dos valientes cazadores que además de valientes eran de esos que te alegran la vista, sobretodo uno pensó el lobito, la chica ni los vió venir, estaba demasiado concentrada en hacer vomitar al otro sus chocolates...bueno ya me vuelvo a desviar, uno era moreno con los ojos azul oscuro y el otro era moreno como su amigo, pero este tenía los ojos marrones y llevaba gafas, también tenía el pelo más alborotado que uno haya visto nunca, pero eso no le quitaba que te alegrara la vista.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó el de ojos azules, luego de inspeccionar la habitación soltó-¡Tú, ¡Adicto al chocolate!-lo señaló-Ven aquí ahora mismo y suelta las chocolatinas de la pobre chica que no ves que a este paso te saca los intestinos.

Pero era demasiado tarde...el lobito se había acabado la última chocolatina y claro Lil... digo CRYDOV se había cabreado un poquito de nada, la chica no era especialmente conocida por su buen carácter, y más si sus preciadas chocolatinas estaban de por medio, así que a los dos cazadores, que por cierto se llamaban Jimy Y Siriusín, les tocó separarlos, bueno separar a la chica que a este paso acababa con una orden de alejamiento.

-Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?-le preguntó esta vez el de gafas a a chica-¿Estás bien?

-¡A ver pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Tengo pinta de encontrarme bien!-le comentó tranquilamente esta-¡¿No ves que no tengo chocolatinas!

-Tranqui tía, que solo son unas chocolatinas.

-¡Unas chocolatinas, ¡Esas chocolatinas eran mi vida!

-' ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

-¡¡¡NOOOO!

-Vale, vale.

-Mira lobito, no te puedes escapar así como así por las noches, ya ves la que has montado por una chocolatinas.

-¡Pero es todo por tu culpa, ¡Si no me hubuieras quitado mis chocolatinas no me habría escapado!

-¡Si no me hubieras intentado morder no te las habría quitado!

-¡Si no estubieras tan bueno no te habría intentado morder!

-¡Si mi madre no me hibiera llevado al campamento para delincuentes no estaría tan bueno!

-¡Si te hubieras portado bien tu madre no te habría llevado a ese campamento!

Bueno... y así siguieron un buen rato hasta llegar al fondo del asunto de por que se había escapado, al final fué porque el día que nació Siriusín unos extraterrestres abducieron al mejor amigo del compañero de piso de la mujer del médico que atendió el parto y claro en esas condiciones no se puede trabajar, por lo que llamaron a otro médico que luego se casó con su madre y como a Siriusín no le gustaba un día le mordió y se escapó, luego conoció a Jimy que se había enamorado de una chica con mu mala leche y estaba jugando con un yoyó a la pata cojo y a una de esas este se cayó y acabaron en el hospital con el "padrastro" de Siriusín y como no se aguantaban Jimy todo vondadoso él le dijo que escapara y así hizo, al rato de caminar por el bosque se encontró con un lobito rubio y se hicieron amigos, y de ahí hasta hoy día un montón de cosas que hicieron los tres, Siriusín se portó mal en alguna parte de ese espacio temporal, su madre se enfadó, lo mandó a un compamento para delincuentes, se puso tan bueno como esta ahora, el lobito intentó morderle, este le quitó las chocolatinas, se escapó y aquí están todos en la habitación del abuelo de la chica a la que el lobo atracó por falta de dulce en su organismo.

-Yo te invito a chocolatinas si prometes portarte bien ;)

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad de la buena.

-¡Si!

-Y si eso ya nos conocemos mejor

-Ni lo pienses.

-¡Pero con lo guapo que soy yo, ¿Porqué no?

-Por que no me van los chulitos de playa.

-TT Pero...

-No hay peros, ¿Dónde están esas chocolatinas?

-Vaaaaale, snif snif eres una manipuladora.

-Lo se

- ·#·

-¡Hey lobito y el otro, ¿Venis a tomaros unas chocolatinas?

Nadie contestó.

-¿Dónde se han metido Jimy?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Ahhh... secreto bueno, ¿dónde están?

-Secreto

-Pues ahí se quedan, vámonos- empezaron a andar cuando los otros dos aparecieron un poco despeinados de detrás de una puerta.

-¡Estamos aquí, que yo quiero chocolate.

-Goloso.

-xP

Y así los cuatro se fueron a tomar las famosas chocolatinas.

-Una pregunta-dijo la chica.

-¿Si?-los otros tres a la vez.

-¿Y mi abuelo?

Y así la chica conocida como Caperucita Roja Y De Ojos Verdes se fué con Jimy a tomarse unas chocolatinas, ya que los otros dos desaparecieron de camino, más tarde se cambió el nombre por Lily que molaba más, además que todo el mundo la llamaba así, al final la chica también estaba enamorada secretamente del valiente cazador, se acabaron casando y tubieron un repollín mu majo, Siriusín y el lobito que misteriosamente desaparecieron de camino se fugaron y se dedicaron a matar ratas en su tiempo libre ya que estaban forraos, porque la madre de Siriusín la palmó misteriosamente y se lo dejó todo a Siriusín también misteriosamente, el abuelo de CRYDOV fué encontrado años más tarde por los de la limpieza, lo tuvieron que transladar rápidamente al hospital del padrastro de Siriusín por falta de caramelos de limón, el padrastro se cansó de ser médico y se apuntó a una sociedad llamada "mortífagos anónonimos" o algo así y todos vivieron felices y comieron chocolatinas el resto de sus vidas.

FIIIIIIN! k tal? spero k os halla bustao . le he hecho unos pequeños retoques con el original po a kedao bien(kreo)

bueno k ya sabeis no me importa k m dejeis RR xD dewwwww


End file.
